


The Dark Side

by Lord_Valderus



Category: Fairy Tail, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Other, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Valderus/pseuds/Lord_Valderus
Summary: Darth Vader has killed all the Jedi and now reigns supreme in his Empire. But he crash lands onto a planet left unaccounted for. Team Natsu had just finished business on Galuna Island and now head homeward. They run into a strange tall dark person, and decide bring him to Fairy Tail. What will Vader do while being trapped in a Magic World? Rated M for Violence and Intense Action.





	1. Chapter 1

With the cover of solid Moon Drip cover destroyed and the village mysteriously restored, the Fairy Tail mages participated in the joyfulness celebration that was offered by the villagers of Galuna Island.

Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, and Lucy were overwhelmed by the amount of games and food presented to them by these overly satisfied clients. When all was said and done, the gang made their way towards the pirate ship that Erza had commandeered when she was hunting down the others.

As everything was packed (mainly just Erza’s ridiculous amount of luggage), everyone climbed aboard, waving off their final goodbyes to the villagers who lived on the Island.

“Man, that was one sweet party, aren’t I right?” An overly satisfied and fired up Natsu exclaimed.

“Aye sir!” The little flying cat responded eagerly.

“It did sure feel awesome that we helped that many people!” Lucy added, still feeling positive from their deed. “Even though we didn’t get paid.”

“At least that monster Deliora is no longer a threat.” Gray commented, being rather relived from the outcome of the events on Galuna Island.

Their chatter died down, leaving the group in a state of peaceful silence, a moment of rest. Gray, laying his back on the wooden deck, looked up into the stars that shown throughout the night sky. For what seemed in a lifetime, Gray finally relaxed, taking in all the beauty that the heavens offered.

His observation was paused when he noticed that Erza hadn’t said anything and even moved from her seat ever since they left the Island.

“Hey Erza.” Gray called out, quiet enough to keep their chat unheard by others.

“What is it Gray?” Erza replied in her useally serious and orderly demeanor. She hadn’t turned to look at Gray, keeping her focus on the water horizon, that of which had an edge of land that entered into the far view.

“You haven’t said a single word in the entire time we left the island. Are you still angry with us?” Gray inquired of Erza.

Erza didn’t respond for a bit. Silence hung between them for a while.

“I was furious when I first came to get you all.” Erza finally responded. “But when I saw where you laid your priorities, I wasn’t angry. I was impressed.” Erza finished with sincerity. “I’m proud of your conviction. It is powerful.”  

Gray didn’t know how to respond. Her applause of him was like that of siblings for the first time complimenting each other.

“Thanks, Erza.” Gray quickly responded, still not fully processing this rare approval from the S-class mage.

The port-city of Hargeon came into view, being roughly 8 miles off from the head of the ship. It seemed that their period of calm would last for another hour or so.

The peace was disturbed when all the members of the ship ran to the port side of the vessel. The Fairy Tail mages took notice of this, all rising from their positions to see what the commotion was about.

“What are they doing?” Lucy asked, not being specified to anyone.

Her answer came when one of the sailors shouted, “Look, a falling star!”

The group looked in the direction of the sailors pointing, searching the skies until they found the source of the awe. Shooting down was a ball of fire, leaving behind a tail of light, illuminating the midnight sky.

“No freaking way!” Natsu stated in amazement.

“Uh, guys is it just me or is it getting bigger?” Gray somewhat worryingly asked, on account for the light becoming brighter and brighter.

“Everyone GET DOWN!” Erza commanded of everyone in urgent authority.

All hit the deck as they felt the tremendous force rock the boat, the intense heat, and the blinding incandescence of the star. They felt the terrible pain of being deafened by the scream of it crossing over the boat.

The ship was shook back and forth in unnatural scale, tossing all aboard around like child would with pebbles in their hand.

Erza was the only one who managed to grab hold of the mast and secure herself to wooden post. Her head instantly became disoriented from the extreme forces being inflicted upon her body. Being the quickest to recover, she looked over the starboard side to see where the blinding object soared to.

**BOOOOM!!!**

She was blinded again and rocked even more when the meteor hit inland from the shore. The shock wave shoved the ship nearly to the point of capsizing and sinking.

As everyone slowly recovered from the extreme movement and rocking, Team Natsu gathered together, looking over the starboard side. The wizards gazed at the bellowing smoke coming from the forests, indicated where the object hit.

“What was that?” Happy asked of his pink haired friend, only to noticed that Natsu was uncapable of moving due to the mixture of his motion sickness and the unearthly experience they went through.

“I’m surprised he is still breathing.” Gray commented on the current state of Natsu.

“Captain, change in course.” Erza called on the small leader of the ship. “You will drop us off at the shore over there.” She prominatly finished with her finger pointing direction of the smoke trail.

“Are you crazy? We were almost killed by that thing.” Gray responded to Erza’s strange command.

“Yes, and I don’t recall of there ever being an account of something falling from the heavens and causing such effects in its wake.” Erza stated. “And besides, I surely can’t be the only one who wants to know what that thing is.”

Gray didn’t respond, knowing that even himself had a great deal of curiosity as well.

“Well then that settles it, prepare your packs, it seems as if our adventure isn’t over just yet.” The redheaded warrior proclaimed as the ship turned towards the shore.

 

* * *

 

 

Power.

At last, his birthright is now rightfully his, and his alone. Unlimited power was his.

It was all his.

And in thus, all was in order.

The decrepit Jedi and their corrupt Republic failed.

But he and his Empire did not.

He ruled.

These were the thoughts that ran through the head of the Dark lord as he sat in his meditation chamber. He stared into the glossy white interior, watching his reflection through the surface. His helmet hanged over him, a doom soon to descend.

Its dark crimson lenses that struck fear and terror into all who found themselves witnessing them, were of no comparison to the true evil that laid in his eyes, portals to the true power of the Dark Side.

Closing his eyes, he ventured into the memories of hate, the past of rage.

Only few stood out like Mustafar.

 

* * *

 

 

He remembered how he laid there, staring at his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The amount of hatred he had towards the hypocritical Jedi was never ending, still is never ceasing. As Obi-Wan turned to leave him to perish, angered overflowed from him, allowing to better grasp the Dark Side. Even as the flames engulfed his dismembered body, he continued to hone his strength, focusing his power.

It was paid off when he watched Kenobi’s feet leave the ground, watching the old man being lifted into the air. He spun the Jedi around, only to receive a face full of shock, horror, and fear. It pleased him, giving him satisfaction as he watched the entire figure begin to contort and stretch under his strength.

He felt the familiar presence of another emerge, hearing the screeching of a massive shuttle going over head. He knew who it was, and couldn’t wait for the audience.

He then sensed the grumbling of the man caught in his grasp. As Kenobi was struggling, the figure of another came into view, that being of the newly appointed Emperor Palpatine.

“Anakin… p-please… d-don’t do t-this.” The Jedi Master helplessly pleaded of his fallen brother.

These words filled the burning man with eternal anger, rage filling him to the fullest.

“Anakin is dead, all that remains is Darth Vader.” The Sith Lord declared through his damaged vocal cords, filled with absolute power, squeezing the body of Kenobi.

The result was the loud audible cracking of bones, shortly being followed by the complete annihilation of the body.

The explosion threw bloody chucks in all directions, barely touching the shoes of Palpatine who was far off.

Vader let himself rest on the baking coals near lava, feeling strangely at home with all the pain and hate. Rolling himself to his back facing the ground, he was greeted by the approaching robed Emperor. He saw the biggest smile on Palpatine’s face, full of pride in his apprentice.

“Lord Vader.” Palpatine proudly greeted.

“ **Lord Sidious.** ” Vader replied.

“It seems that you have made your… current conditions a tool of power, not as detriments as I would have imagined.”

“ **The foolish Jedi had only given me more power than they could have possibly imagined**.”

“It appears so, as given you are still living.”

“ **Yes. What about Master Yoda? Is he dealt with?** ”

“Our little green friend won’t be of any more concern.”

“ **He is still alive, I can still sense him.** ” Vader stated, disappointed with the failure of Palpatine.

“You can feel his presence?” Palpatine asked, surprised by Vader and his shocking ability.

“ **Yes, and it is prudent that he is to be disposed of. For our new Empire to reign. For the Sith to rule.** ”

Vader then reached far into the force, deeper than he had very reached before. Feeling the life source of Yoda in his hand, Vader proceeded to crush it. Calling upon strength he didn’t even know was there.

Palpatine took a step back, becoming wary of the truly frightening power of Vader.

Vader continued to squeeze the light that was in Yoda, many lightyears away. He then relaxed as he felt the life that once burned brightly diminish into darkness, permanently.   

The cackles of Palpatine filled the volcanic air, echoing into the sea of molten rock.

 

* * *

 

 

Vader opened his eyes from his recalling of memories. Looking again into himself, he called upon the computers to lower his helmet. The primary respirator of the mask covered his secondary respirator, the one that never left his face, the one that covered the ruins of his mouth.

The black dome connected to his suit, pressurizing the air and sealing off any exposed sections. The first breaths of filter air filled the machines that replaced his lungs so long ago, forcing a surge of oxygen into his artificial blood stream.

The freedom that his suit allowed him was instrumental to his strength and growth. Not being tied down by conventional needs of the flesh also played into his reputation that spread throughout the entire Galaxy.

As the upper half of his chamber lifted, Vader descended its steps, walking into the large lounge of his personal vessel.

The ship that Lord Vader chose, to be his personal base of operations when he was abroad, was an ancient Sith transport called the Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor. Not without having modifications made by Vader’s unprecedented ingenuity and mechanical skill of course.

The most prominent being that of an extension added to the end of the ship. This section was designed so that Vader could house his unique TIE Advanced Interceptor in the large transport. This way Vader could leave his Fury-Class in orbit and use his fighter to descend, when it was needed.

The ‘mini’ hanger was designed that it didn’t reduce the maneuverability of the Fury-Class, or make it look fat.

The other changes were more enhancements in all arenas, such as armor, speed, and weapons.

Surprising, the interior was not altered as dramatically as the outside was. What was the most noticeable differences being that where a captain’s quarters would have been, was now Vader’s meditation chamber that opened directly into the communications lounge.

As Vader walked across the massive room, he was greeted by one of the assistant droids that he had created to help maintain the ship. These droids were something truly of note. Vader personal pulled key properties from other droids that were used throughout the ages.

With the supernatural engineering of Vader himself, these droids were designed to appear almost exactly like the elite Shadow Guard. But these droids were even more powerful and skilled than those in the Shadow Guard.

Equipped with near unbreakable bladed lightsaber pikes, experimental powerful blasters (which if used at full power can cause a force that of a tenth of the power of an Electro Proton bomb), long vibroswords, and several hand-held explosives.

These guards were also trained to be extraordinary skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but truly shined in lightsaber combat. Having the most advanced learning processors ever conceived, Vader personally found them to be adequate sparring opponents, to help further his skills with his lightsaber.

Quite possibly the most fascinating ability they had was that they could, to a degree, resist Force effects. What this meant is these droids could be immune to the powers of lower Force users, such as padawans and weak Jedi knights. This was due to Vader’s use of ancient Sith methods of altering material properties, that of which he learned from his numerous holocron archives.

As he dismissed the guard, he made his way to the cockpit. He sat himself in the command chair, preparing to enter hyperspace to his home on Mustafar.

But before he could enter in the coordinates, a sudden alert went on his conscious. Looking out the cockpits windows, his suspicions were confirmed.

There was super-massive blue star, burning brightly. Anyone else would’ve have been completely blind to the immediate threat, but Vader wasn’t.

He could feel the danger that the burning ball of gas posed.

The star was about to die.

A supernova was about to happen.

Wasting no time, Vader grabbed hold of the controls and steered his ship into hard right, while pushing the throttle on the hyperdrive. The star outside began to implode, Vader knew he was going to be cutting it close.

Just before the specks of light began to form into streams of white, the star exploded into massive waves of blue.

**KABOOOOOOOM!!!**

Sending out waves of force traveling at the speed of light, the ship was caught while in its transition to hyperspace.

 

* * *

 

Almost being thrown across the cockpit, Vader hung tight to the seat that he was about flung out of. Reaching over, he grasped the controls, only to find them fried and disabled.

Looking up, Vader saw that what would have been a blue canvas with streaks of white was now a violent unstable red, with lines of pure light circling around everywhere.

Knowing that all the computers are as now rendered useless, the Sith immediately grabbed hold of the Force. Resting his grip on the entire ship, Vader gently tugged it, knowing fully the dangers of exiting hyperspace too fast.

The spinning halos of white formed back into straight lines, and the red back to its normal blue.

Vader didn’t stop there, wanting to get out of hyperspace quickly. Putting forth even more strength and power, he observed as the blue background disappear and the lines dissemble into the stars faraway.

What laid before Vader was a planet, that if he didn’t hadn’t come out of hyperspeed when he did, the ship would have surely been obliterated by contact. Already in the atmosphere, the ship was instantly consumed in the red and orange of flames.

Aware of there being no avoidance of crashing, Vader once again took hold of the ship through his infinite might. Guiding the ship into a precise angle, to obtain the trajectory that would cause the least amount of damage to his vessel.

Vader noticed that he was over what appeared to be an ocean of water, with land in the distance. The land mass was covered in densely packed trees. Vader knew that these would not damage the hull of the ship, while giving a most adequate form of slowing it down to a stop.

What he also did notice was a primitive wooden transport below him sailing on the water. Though for now, he paid no thought to it.

All he was focused on was aiming for the forest and using the trees to break the fall.

As the ship flew over the shore, Vader at the last second pulled up the nose of the craft to lessen the blow. The first trees barely touched the underside, but not much longer the entire ship was knocking down hundreds of thick trunks.

**CRACKLE!!! POP!!!**

They fell in the dozens, shooting large fragments of bark and wood through the forest, taking out other smaller trees.

After minutes of destruction and impact, the large craft finally came a comfortable stop, about 10 miles inland from where it first touched ground.

With everything finally still and calm, Vader lifted himself out from his seat. Walking around the cockpit, he very quickly confirmed that the computers were destroyed. Other than that, everything was undamaged.

Vader entered the lounge, finding that all of his guard survived. All the 16 he brought were accounted for, all in perfect condition.

Just like the droids, the interior of the rest of the ship was untouched. Vader powerwalked through the corridors, retrieving the object that he had always used when he wanted to go unrecognized in the Galaxy.

The object in question was a dark cloak with a large black hood. One might have thought this to be nothing special or different. But Vader had altered it through his abilities in the Force to be enchanted. It would cover up his large helmet, preventing anyone from seeing anything in the hood. All they would see is a shadowy supernatural black. It also helped conceal his powerful presence, to the point that even powerful force users could not detect the ultimate being in the universe, whom they were right next to. It also hid Vader’s most distinguishable feature, his cold mechanical breathing. He could talk without being accompanied by those loud compressions.

Donning the disguise, Vader went back out to his own shadow guard.

“ **You are not to leave this ship until further orders. If anyone comes to these premises, you are to see that they never again to leave alive. Do not draw attention, keep an all-time low profile. Also make any necessary repairs to the systems, get them back online. Understood?** ” Vader ordered firmly of his personal regiment.

“As you command.” The lead droid responded in absolute loyalty.

The Dark Lord then left them to start their repairs and recoveries of the ship. Opening the heavy metal doors, Vader dropped down to the ground, around 30 feet below. His boots impacted deep into the steaming hot, churned up soil. He then summoned for the doors that he had just descended out off, to seal close, hearing the clamping of all the locks.

Feeling the cold breeze of the night sky rush around him, Vader tuned into the surroundings, to detect any lifeforms around in the never-ending woods. There were some moderate to large sized creatures roaming around, but nothing yet of interest.

But suddenly, Vader discovered something. Far off in the distance, there were this group of local sentient organisms. Vader could feel them, hear their heartbeats. Once with a more thorough analysis, he recognized these primitive beings to be almost identical to one of the more populous species in the Galaxy; humans.

He stood there, awaiting their arrival.

 

* * *

 

 

“WHOOOOO! It feels so good to be back on solid ground!!!” An overly joyous Natsu proclaimed.

“You’re not the only one hothead.” Gray agreeing responded. “I hope we never have to experience that much tossing and turning again.”

“I puked from that.” A still dazed Lucy stated.

“Yes, that was a most intense thrashing.” Erza calmly addressed. “Hey, did you all feel something strange when that object passed over the ship?” She asked of the group, being in her dead serious state.

“Yeah, I felt something, something cold.” Gray straightly answered.

“Whoa, even an Ice Wizard was chilled by something?” A shocked Happy exclaimed.

“That is concerning, like super freaky!” Lucy nervously added.

“I felt power.” Erza quietly shared.

Everyone feel quiet for a moment, all pondering on just what could this entity be.

“Well, if that is the case, we’ll just show them the strength of the Fairy Tail Guild!” Natsu confidently shouted with great pride and enthusiasm.

Everyone smiled at his comment, even chuckling with lifted spirits. It seemed to be that most of Fairy Tail’s morale came solely from him.

“Only if it turns to be hostile.” Erza smirked, making sure that Natsu doesn’t get to caught up in the thought of a challenge.

“Is it just me, or does seem that this ‘thing’ go quite the distance?” Gray reminded as they walked down the trail of broken trees and unturned soil.

“Yeah, we have been walking so long that my legs are starting to go numb.” Lucy complained.

“Not me! I can fly remember!” Happy boasted pridefully.

“Shut up cat!” Lucy viciously barked at the winged blue creature.

“Will you quit it? Now is not the time to be whining or bicker…” Gray attempted to address Lucy and Happy, before being cut off by Erza’s hand signal to halt.

“Look, there is nothing there.” The S-Class wizard cautiously alerted of the group.

For they had come into sight of the end of the destructive path, beholding a massive empty crater were a large object should have been.

“I don’t believe it.” Natsu muttered, full in shock and disbelief.

“Aye.” Happy quietly responded in exact same fashion to his fiery friend.

“Everyone get down.” Erza ordered of the mages.

All of them dropped into crouched position, taking cover behind a large tree trunk that was laying down.

“What is it?” Lucy quietly asked of Erza.

“I do believe that I saw someone over there in the crater.” Erza uniformly informed the group.

“So, why don’t we just introduce ourselves. We don’t want to give Fairy Tail a bad name for first impressions.” Natsu straightly stated, not seeing the point in all of this ‘stealth tactics.’

“Because fire-breath, we don’t know if they are exactly the friendly type or not.” Gray rebutted of Natsu’s proposal.

“HEY WHAT DID YOU CALL…” An annoyed Natsu shouted, before stopping due to everyone’s glares set on him.

“Well, it looks like we are going to approach things like you wanted.” Erza disapprovingly spoke to Natsu, before rising to her feet, being followed by everyone else.

The group looked around, before shortly spotting the figure that Erza had alerted them of.

Even from the distance they were, all the mages could immediately tell that the person was massive in height. They also indicated that the entity was wearing a hooded cloak, blacker and darker than anything they seen.

‘Hey, you there! Who are you, what are you doing!?” Natsu and Happy shouted in unison, bringing everyone else into a great disappointed face-palm.

This most certainly caught the attention of the person, seeing the figure begin to walk towards them in powerful stride, swaying shoulders as if they held great control and strength.

“Um guys?” A concerned Lucy questioned her friends, unsure of the situation.

“Don’t worry Lucy, if things go south we will be able to handle ourselves.” Erza replied to Lucy’s current worries.

The figure stopped, standing still at 9 feet from the group. Now closer, Team Natsu gazed in awe of the stranger.

Reaching a height of over 7 and a half feet, the figure dwarfed all the mages. With immense the stature, the figure’s intimidating sloping shoulders were more than broad enough to best even the burliest of strongmen. Although being completely covered in the long dark cloak, the outline of the physique was surely detected as being extremely strong and massively muscular.

No one made a move for the moment. This small period of silence was broken by unknown entity.

“ **Hello there.** ” The concealed titan spoke, his voice being deeper than any ocean floor, more powerful than a hurricane, and possessing greater authority than an entire world.

“Greetings.” Erza replied to dark stranger, still caught off guard by the surprising voice.

“ **And who may you be?** ” The towering figure inquired of the redheaded warrior. While at the same time, unknown to the group, he was secretly probing their minds, through unfathomable powers and abilities, to see what information he could find useful.

What the black cloaked giant could decipher at that moment was that they were all from a place called Fairy Tail. Apparently, this place is a form of guild that specializes in magic and sorcery. They all had strong pride in belonging to this ‘home’ of sorts, some more than others.

The girl that responded to him is a much more powerful and skilled member of the group, with all the others holding great respect and fear of her abilities and reputation. Her name is Erza Scarlet, while also having the nickname of Titania, Queen of the Fairies.

The male with pink hair is Natsu Dragneel, another strong mage of Fairy Tail. He is by far the most simple and reckless of the group, going into things headfirst and full of fire-spirit. He is heralded as the life of the guild, belonging to a rare group called ‘Dragon Slayers’.

The other boy, who was without any clothing save for shorts, was called Gray Fullbuster. Being both completely similar and almost entirely different in personality at the same time to Natsu, Gray is cool and laidback with a strong underback of serious demeanor.

The last human was a blonde girl named Lucy Heartfilia, a relatively newcomer of the guild. She is a more unique type of mage called Celestial Spirit Wizards. She also was the weakest of the group, but was valued for her ‘friendship’.

The massive man didn’t even bother with the small winged blue cat, viewing it as a waste of time.

All within this millisecond of time, the dark giant devised his plan of what to say and what his end goal was going to be. And how he was going execute it as well.

“ **It would seem, that I have run into somebody at the perfect time.** ” The large figure spoke again, seeing that continuing in talking was easing up the group of natives.

“What do you mean?” Gray cautiously responded, still unsure about this abnormal stranger.

“ **Oh, please do accept my humblest of apologies, I believe have gotten myself too caught up in relief of finding anyone. Let’s start with introductions.** ”  The darkly covered man pleaded of the group, giving off a demeanor of meekness.

“Don’t worry about it. I am Erza Scarlet.” Erza reassured the stranger with friendly manor. “And these are…”

“I’m Natsu Dragneel! And this is my best pal, Happy!” The overly animated Natsu proclaimed.

“Aye sir!” The joyous blue cat added, before high fiving his fiery friend.

“Names Gray Fullbuster.” The Ice Wizard said, returning to his usually laid-back style.

“That leaves me, Lucy!” The smiling Celestial Wizard finished, sending a cheerful tone into the air.

“ **It is nice to meet you all. My name is… Vader.** ” The tall cloaked figure said, while pausing slightly on the name.

“Well, it is a pleasure to meet you as well Vader!” Natsu welcomingly replied to the man’s name.

“ **Thank you. The reason why I am glad to have found anybody is that I was making a journey. And well you see, I am severely lacking in the sense of direction and navigating.** ” Vader explained to the group.

“Why were you this deep into the forest?” Erza questioned of Vader. She was confused by something else though. That being that she was looking directly into the dark hood that covered Vader’s head, but saw nothing but pitch-black shadows.

“ **I fell astray from a poorly kept trail, becoming lost deep in these forests.** " Vader added onto his explanation. “ **But not that long ago, I saw a great light in the sky, which was followed by the loudest of noises, a big thud. So, due to my interest, I made way to the source of the commotion. I then stumbled upon this.** ” Vader gestured to the large amounts of debris and destruction. “ **Then I meet you all.** ”  

“We came here for the same reason, but there is nothing here.” Gray commented on Vader’s story.

“Yeah, but we need to start heading back. We have been gone long enough.” Erza reminded of the group.

“ **Oh no, I do hope that I am able to get to my destination in decent time as well.** ” Vader added, being reminded as well by Erza’s check.

“Where were you heading anyways?” Lucy curiously asked.

“ **I was on my way towards a town named Magnolia, have you heard of it?** ” Vader asked of the group, though he already knew the answer.

“Yeah, that’s our hometown!” An enthusiastic Natsu and Happy answered in unison.

“ **Wait, you all wouldn’t happen to be…** ” Vader then pointed to all the same marks that were on all the group members. “ **You are from the Fairy Tail Guild. I do suppose that I am experiencing the best of luck.** ”  

“Yes, we are members from Fairy Tail. Have you heard of us?” Erza asked, now being even more interested.

“ **Your guild’s reputation spreads much farther and wide than you realize. I come from a land very far, and I have heard many stories of your guild.** ” Vader answered straightly.

“So what brings you to Magnolia and Fairy Tail?” Gray questioned of Vader.

“ **Why, to see if I could have the honor of joining the ranks of the Fairy Tail Guild.** ” Vader finished, being sure to add a sense of cheer and joy.

“WHOOHOO!!!” Natsu and Happy yelled, both being full of gladsome and joyous attitude.

“You don’t have anything to worry about, Fairy Tail is very welcoming. I don’t think there would be any opposition in you joining our guild. Besides, you will have our word.” Erza confidently replied in the happy atmosphere.

“Huh, didn’t expect to be bringing back a new member.” Gray side-commented.

“ **Would it be too much trouble if I could tag along with you guys? I don’t think I will able to make it to Magnolia, because my failed sense of direction.** ” Vader modestly asked of the Fairy Tail mages.

“We would be honored to escort you to Fairy Tail. After all, what type of first impression would be of us to leave a future member here all by themselves.” Erza warmly answered Vader’s humble request.

“Yeah, don’t sweat about it.” Gray added onto Erza’s answer.

“What are we waiting for?!” Natsu exclaimed. “We need to get Vader over to Fairy Tail so that he can become our newest member as fast as possible!”

“Well, looks like we are going.” Gray stated due to Natsu’s tendency to be less patient to get moving.

“Yes, it would be best to hurry on home.” Erza added.

“Vader!” Erza called out to the cloaked titan. “Welcome to Fairy Tail!” She fnished, with the rest cheering as she finished that.

And the group, now having adopted Vader into their company, set off back to Magnolia.

The Sun began to rise, slowey illuminating a new day.  


	2. New Markings

The Sun burned brightly in the midday sky, pouring its incandescent rays onto all it touched, revealing all of the world’s colorful splendor.

With the gate of the town now within a mere matter of steps, Team Natsu and their new companion, a stranger named Vader, walk into Magnolia.  

“Yahhh… I sure am beat.” An exhausted Natsu yawned out.

“I am going to takin a nice long rest as soon as we get back to the hall.” A tired Lucy added.

“Aye.” Happy said sluggishly.

“ **What is the cause for your current state of fatigue?** ” Vader asked of the group.

“We just were on a job before we ran into you. We have been up for more than 12 hours without rest.” Erza answered.

“ **Ah I see then.** ” Vader finished.

Before anyone could in the group could continue the conservation, crowds in the streets were loudly clamoring in masses, all with heavily concerned faces.

Vader observed of how Team Natsu reacted, feeling their confusion. The group was immediately encountered by the citizens, only making out few stray words in edge-wise from the panicking people.

“It’s Fairy Tail!” A random cry came out from the mass.

Without saying any word, the mages pushed their way through, only to stop dead in their sights. They were all caught in absolute horror as they saw the Fairy Tail Guild Hall skewed by multiple gigantic monster metal poles.

Vader caught up, joining them in their bewilderment of the sight. But Vader was merely acting, knowing about the condition of the building before they had ever stepped foot into Magnolia. 

“How…” Lucy stuttered out while still being stuck in shock.

“Come on guys, we find out what the hell happened!” A deeply angered Natsu growled, only to run off towards the damaged build. The rest of the team quickly trailed closely behind the sprinting Salamander.  

Vader was left alone, due to his walking pace being abandoned by the groups racing. Thinking to himself, “ **These primitives are quite… amusing.** ” Looking back up to the pillars of steel. “ **This is not like real metal. Its presence is… impure, disgusting.** ” Vader experienced a quick flash of powerful rage. “ **I have only felt such filth since those pitiful witches of Dathomir.** ” Clenching his gloved fist with enough pressure to snap anything he desired, Vader walked forward to where the mages had made their way to.

 

* * *

 

 

Seeing that the main entrance was blocked off, Team Natsu immediately shifted paths towards the door that led into the basement of the hall. Vader observed their path change and followed their direction.

Busting the doors open, Natsu stormed down to see the entire cellar converted into a makeshift gathering center, filled with all of Fairy Tail’s regular members. All the mages wore down faces, except for the Guild Master, Makarov who was gulping down beer.

“Oh, hey there Natsu. I see that your back sooner than I expected.” The small man calmly greeted while taking of sip of his mug.

Natsu come storming up to the small old man sitting on the bar, face full of angered fire.

“Gramps, what the hell is that?!” Natsu loudly demanded with anger heavily lace his tone.

“A member from the Phantom Lord Guild attacked the guild hall.” Mirajane answered in, lacking her usually calm and sweet demeanor as she walked up from behind the bar to the master’s side.

“Well why aren’t we getting them back?!” Natsu retaliated, as the rest of Team Natsu came up behind, listening to the conservation.

“Because they are nothing but yellow-bellied cowards, they are.” A drunken Makarov belched out.

“They attacked at night, when there was no one in the hall.” Mirajane sadly added onto the master’s answer.

Slamming his fists onto the wooden bar, “We can’t just them get away with this!” Natsu roared with frustration.

“Master, they wrecked our guild hall.” Erza added into Natsu’s argument.

“Oh, this is as far as they would go, don’t even see why they did it.” Makarov confidently stated.

“But Master…” Natsu attempted to continue in his protest.

“That is enough! We are not permitted to conduct warfare between guilds. And that is final!” Makarov firmly finished, becoming quite agitated from the mage’s stubbornness.

Before anyone could speak or move, the doors swung open with a powerful gust of wind, revealing the colossal figure. The titanic man was concealed in his long dark cloak, his head being hidden by the black hood. Nothing could be seen in the black void that was his shadowy cowl.

To all eyes, the man before them was already an impressive, a well-built man in dark robes that was remarkable. But if anyone could feel his hidden true presence, they would automatically sense his unlimited omnipotent power.

Using the Force, Vader studied those who were before him, scanning their minds and memories. Using this new information, Vader painted the history of this guild that revealed all to him. He determined all their strengths, both their individual and shred, and, more importantly, their vast weakness.

To all who beheld him, he was a cold dark sun blazing with power that was simultaneously hypnotizing and terrifying to behold.

And this all took place in the space of a second.

For, (still unknown to those on the planet) at the time, the dark lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, the true Sith'ari, had entered Fairy Tail.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah shit, I completely forgot.” Natsu said as he saw Vader appear in the door way.

“You’re not the only one.” Gray replied to the pink haired mage.

“Master Makarov, I would be honored to greet you to Vader, whom wishes to join our guild.” Erza proclaimed proudly towards the tiny man on the bar.

“Whoa, you’re big boy.” Makarov replied in wonder.

Vader walked down the steps, occasionally having to duck his head beneath some of the rafters that helped support the roof.

Walking slowly amidst the numerous round tables that housed the guilds mages, Vader was followed by eyes of all the members.

“That is one very manly man.” Elfman softly stated.

“He’s bigger than Elfman.” Macao said in awe.

“I would have to agree with you Macao.” Wakaba replied to his old friend.

Coming up to where Team Natsu was, Vader stopped, looking directly at the master.

“ **Greetings. I am sorry that your guild hall was disdained by shameful rivals.** ” Vader said empathetically to Makarov. Everyone was even further blow away by the deep baritone voice, that of which radiated unchallenged authority and immense power.

“Thanks, but don’t worry. Fairy Tail is always glad to have new members!” Makarov said quite cheerfully, as if the attack on the hall hasn’t happened at all. “Mira!”

“Yes master?” Mirajane replied to Makarov, having returned to her gentle and warm demeanor.

“See to it that Vader is added to our archives and he receives his very own Fairy Tail Stamp!” Makarov ordered cheerfully.

“Sure thing!” The white-haired girl happily replied.

Mirajane walked over to the bar and grabbed for something underneath it. Pulling it out, she held a device that was known as a Magic Stamp Tool.

Walking over the Vader, Mirajane was instantly dwarfed by the titan. Looking straight up to the giant, she saw nothing, only a pure void of shadow. She was somewhat set off by this strange hood.

“So, where would you like your stamp?” Mirajane warmly smiled up at Vader, almost having to tilt her head straight up due to his sheer height.

“ **If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I would like to have placed on my right hand, knuckle side up.** ” Vader replied to the female, who was tiny compared to his stature.

Jutting his hand forward from the depths of the dark cloak, everyone saw his massive and thick hand that was covered in an heavily padded, elbow long leather glove.

Grabbing hold of his hand, Mirajane laid Vader’s palm on top of hers. Trying her best to spread out the massive hand, she couldn’t help but notice of how dangerously hard and stiff his hand was. And the sheer weight it brought was starting to strain her arm muscles, to the point of discomfort and slight pain.

Raising the stamp tool over his far knuckles, Mirjanne was about to mark the titan’s hand before being caught by Vader’s voice.

“ **Hope you don’t mind of me asking, but what will the color of my mark be?** ” The towering giant boomed in his impressively powerful voice.

“Oh, well we can’t choose what the color will be.” Mira kindly corrected of Vader. “These stamps are quite unique. And the reason is that these marks tap into the soul of the person that these go on. That means that the stamp you receive will be special to you!” She gently reassured.

“ **Intriguing, I do wonder what mine will be.** ” Vader replied. Somewhere in the back of Vader’s mind, there was a small desire to know what his own traits truly were.

Raising the stamp tool once again, Mirajane pressed it down firmly onto Vader’s powerful hand. A small flash of light exploded from underneath the tool, confirming its complete marking.

Lifting the tool up, Mirajane gasped loudly in total surprise, being shortly followed by the murmurs of the crowd of mages who collected themselves around Vader and Mirajane. All eyes were filled with disbelief at the visual spectacle that was before them.

The new mark that was placed on Vader was unlike anything that anyone has seen. Even Makarov himself was caught in a stated of pure shock, for that in all his life (And he has been around for quite some time) has he never seen or even heard of and guild mark come close to what was on Vader’s hand.

The mark in question was unique to say the least. Instead of being a single full color, it was an outline that highlighted the pitch-black of his glove. The color of the outline was a deep and violent crimson, being redder and purer than blood. The mark was also glowing, something that was never done before. And it pulsated, as if it were synchronized with his hidden breaths. With every contraction, the brightness would grow, and then recede back with the release. Its changing vibrancy was so strong and rich, everyone though that it would break free from its imaginary seal and begin to bleed.

Everyone stood back a distance, beholding the pure power and unchallenged might that poured out from Vader’s stamp. But, this was only a minuscule drip of Vader’s true unlimited and vast omnipotent power.

“Well, I can stay that I have ever seen something like that before!” Makarov announced cheerfully, hiding the twinge of concern that had overtaken him. His fear of this power was growing exponentially. And everyone else shared this terror as well.

“You can say that again.” Gray added, too being lost in wonder of the spectacle.

“I have never witness anything like it.” Erza commented, being absolutely blind-sighted by this. She was left dumb-founded for the most part.

“That is the COOLEST THING!” Natsu yelled, being all too excited.

“Well, I guess you are now officially part of Fairy Tail!” Mirajane added, being quite pleased with the marking of the new guild member.

“ **I don’t even know where to begin. Thank you for accepting me into your guild with such welcoming arms.** ” Vader stated, displaying his never-failing mask of complete gratitude.

“Well, that’s just how we do things here at Fairy Tail!” Natsu shouted with great pride and enthusiasm. The rest of the mages broke out into cheering, excited from their new member.

“Aye!” Happy added onto Natsu.

And for the rest of the day the guild continued in a merry celebration dedicated to the arrival of its newest member. Drinking and laughter quickly consumed the hours of the day. The mages went about for the most part completely forgetting that their guild was heavily damaged.

 

* * *

 

 

Many of the guild members have either returned home or returned to their usual tables where they discussed more about the gossip of the day.

Over at the makeshift counter, Vader was neck deep in his reading of the teachings offered from the Fairy Tail achieve. With books and scrolls littered around him, one would assume that Vader was lost in the sea of writings. But, Vader really was analyzing all the ancient recordings at speeds that would make the fastest of readers, the likes of Levy and Lucy, dead slow in sheer comparison.

Makarov was walking back from using the restroom when he spotted Vader being in the same place and position he had been in for the past couple hours. He became filled with pride, due to that this newcomer would be so intrigued in Fairy Tail.

Walking up next to Vader, Makarov hopped onto the bar next to the massive titan. “Well, find anything you like?” He asked friendly, immediately grabbing Vader’s attention.

“ **Hello there Makarov**.” Vader replied in the same fashion of the master. “ **And yes, I discovered Fairy Tail to much larger then the legends made it to be.** ”

“Ho hoo, I didn’t know we were the well know.”

“ **Yes, your guild’s reputation knows no boundaries. I had come from a land far away, and we discussed the rumors at camp fires.** ”

“Well thank you, it is always mighty nice to know that we do good.”

Both men exchanged good hearted chuckles.

“ **Makarov, may I ask you a question?** ” Vader directed to the small man with curiosity.

“Well, we will see if I can answer it.” Makarov contently responded.

“ **How would one become an S-Class Wizard?** ”

Makarov almost choked from this sudden question, taking some time to think of his answer.

Finally coming up with his response, Makarov shifted himself to be looking straight at the faceless dark hood.

“If you wanted to join the ranks of S-Class, you must pass series of tests. Those are usually held annually in contests at Tenrou Island.”

“ **I came across Tenrou Island, its stated that it is sacred ground of Fairy Tail.** ”

“It sure is. But back to your question. The current master of the guild can also make exceptions for the individual they feel is worthy of earning such a title without undergoing the usual and standard trials.”

“ **I see.** ”

“But I wouldn’t be thinking too much on that for now, if I were you. You still have some time to become adjusted to Fairy Tail and its members.”

“ **Thank you master Makarov.** ” Vader finished respectfully. “ **Oh, it seems as it is getting late.** ” He commented on the darkening of the afternoon sky.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. Since our guild was attacked by Phantom Lord, there has been rumors of some members of that guild remaining here in Magnolia. I have directed that our members should group up for the night, for the purposes of safety of course.”

“ **But whom will I be accompanying for the night?** ”

“Hmm, I think it would be best if you stayed with Natsu and his gang.” Pulling out a blank piece of paper and pen, Makarov jotted down an address. “Here, this is where they are meeting up.” Makarov then handed the information to Vader.

“ **Thank you. I do suppose that I will be seeing you in the morning tomorrow.** ” Vader said as he got up from his seat. He made his way for the stairs that led to the doors.

“Until then!” Makarov waved cheerfully to the departing dark giant.

Vader swung the doors open, revealing the reddish sky to him. He walked through the streets, not bothering to even look at the paper that had been given to him. He already knew where his destination exactly was before Makarov had even looked him.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy had just stepped out of her restroom, feeling refreshed from the shower she had taken just before.

Erza sat on the bed, after of just re-equipping into her pajamas.

Natsu and Happy stood in a corner, with Gray sitting at the desk while reading through Lucy’s drafts.

“That was one hectic day. First, we bring a new member into the guild, only to find out that it has been trashed!” Lucy recalled over the events of the day.

“Not to mention that one-heck of a Fairy Tail mark.” Gray added nonchalantly.

“Can’t believe gramps is afraid to take on those jerks.” Natsu grumbled angrily. “Talk about first impressions. Vader came all the way from who-knows-where just see how the guild was damaged and that we won’t do anything about it.” He added with a great sense of dissatisfaction.

 “Natsu, war between guilds is strictly prohibited. We are talking about order and stability in the magic world.” Gray rebutted of Natsu’s rant.

“He’s right Natsu, if we were to come into a full-fledged conflict with Phantom Lord, we wouldn’t even begin to comprehend the consequences that would take place.” Erza added with the most rational of tone.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, a heavy knocking came from the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

“Who could that be?” Lucy said aloud. She walked over to the entrance in curious manner.

Everyone watched as the blonde headed girl place her hand on the knob, twisting it and pulling the door open.

The picture they saw was borderline comical.

Vader was standing there. No, he was crouching there. In attempt to fit into the small dimensions of the building, Vader was practically bending over all the way.

All of those who were in the apartment fought the urge to laugh at the scene. Well, all except for Natsu.

“Holy crap! Your huge in a small building! Ha Ha!” Natsu laughed out aloud, only to be silenced by everyone’s glares that were directed at him.

“ **Hello there.** ” Vader called out to Team Natsu while standing out in the hall.

“Hello Vader, what are you doing here?” Lucy asked of the large dark cloaked man.

“ **Master Makarov directed me to accompany you all for tonight in response to the attack on the guild hall.** ” Vader answered straightly. “ **It would be alright if I stayed here for the night?** ” He asked in a soft humble tone.

“Yes, yes come in.” Lucy answered, stepping out of the way for the new member to enter. “I have to warn that this place is going to be crowded with you and everyone else here.” Lucy noted as she realized that her living space is going to be extra tight for the night.

Vader walked into the room, observing the quaint and nice living space. Many thoughts ran through his mind at unparalleled speeds, soaking up as much information that he could extract from the environment. Seeing the hidden cupboard that held many unsent letters, Vader pieced together that Lucy was a runaway child, whose beloved mother had passed away before she left her home.

He also dived deep into Lucy’s mind, seeing all of her past conflicts that haunted her. He constructed the story of her neglectful father, whom was the reason she left. The memories she had for her mother pierced Vader in an unexpected way.

She loved her mother so very dearly, almost just as once a slave boy had loved his mom.

Vader brushed this off to the side, reminding himself that the weakling that failed to save the ones he cared for was dead. And Vader loathed that child, that failure to everything. His greatly despised the arrogant and ignorant boy, with more hate pooling than anything else in the universe.

Bring himself back to the present, Vader sat himself down next to the small coffee table that was in the center of the room. Folding his legs, Vader made sure that his long cloak would pile on the floor in such a fashion that nothing too much was revealed.

Placing his hands on his knees, his arms remained concealed in the black matter of his cloak. Even while sitting down, everyone witnessed the titans impressive figure. Vader truly dwarfed everyone in the room.

“See you made it.” Gray directed to Vader as he read the pages of Lucy’s unfinished book she was writing.

“Yes, and with the possibility of there still being Phantom Lord members in Magnolia, it is reassuring to see that you, and anyone, is unharmed.” Erza added in friendly manner.

“It’s an even bigger sleepover now!” happy joyfully exclaimed.

“But what we should be focusing on is how to get those guys back for trashing our guild hall.” Natsu stubbornly stated, still being angered by the actions of the opposing guild.

“Aye.” Happy added to his dragon-slayer friend, dropping down to the same tone.

“ **I don’t have much knowledge of the events that transpired before my arrival to Magnolia. Will anyone be kind enough to enlighten me on who this Phantom Lord is? And how they are involved?** ” Vader asked of the group, still maintaining that humble demeanor that severelly contradicted his true self.

“Yeah, Vader’s not the only one who doesn’t know who this guild is either.” Lucy contributed to the group.

“Oh, that’s right, you two are still relatively new and don’t know Phantom Lord yet.” Gray realized of the Fairy Tail’s newest guild members.

“Phantom Lord is a guild that is also competing for being the strongest guild in all of Fiore with us, Fairy Tail.” Erza stated.

“Master should just quit being scared and blow them off already.” Natsu intervened as he sat down at the table, only being an arms distance away from Vader.

“I don’t think that master is scared, he is after all one of the powerful Ten Wizard Saints.” Gray countered.

“ **Ten Wizard Saints?** ” Vader questioned with his unfailing mask of ignorance.

“It’s a title given to the top ten mages of each continent. It is given by the chairman of the Magic Council.” Erza settled.

“The master of Phantom Lord is one of them, with Makarov.” Happy proclaimed.

“Yes, Jose Parlo, current master of Phantom Lord. He is rumored to have just as much magical power as Makarov.” Gray added.

“ **Interesting.** ” Vader commented, again using his impenetrable guise of being impressed.

“That’s not all, Phantom Lord even has its own version of S-Class mages. The Elemental Four, each member possessing certain distinct abilities.” Gray continued.

“But its been said that their most formidable member is an Iron Dragon-Slayer named Gazille. He is the one who is most likely responsible for the attack earlier.” Erza said.

“Wait, there’s another Dragon-Slayer?” Lucy asked in astonishment. “Does that mean he eats metal and stuff like Natsu eats fire?”

“Apparently yes.” Natsu stubbornly added. “I still don’t see why we can’t just go over and take them out.”

“Because Natsu of how close we are in strength with Phantom Lord, nobody will survive. Also, not to mention that we are already on bad footing with the Magic Council as it is.” Gray pointed out.

“ **Why is Fairy Tail on bad terms with the Council?** ” Vader asked.

Gray shoot his face at Natsu, who was sitting down near the table, all the while glaring.  

 “That is due to salamander’s tendency to go crazy and over do it, all the time.” Gray criticized of Natsu.

“HEY!!! I am not the only who does it GRAY!” An annoyed Natsu shouted at the Ice-Wizard.

“Enough, the both of you are not to bicker for the rest of the night!” Erza firmly ordered of the two hard-headed rivals.

“Yes sir!” The two replied straightly and obediently, both fearing Erza’s wrath.

“Yaaaawn. I think its now the time to go to bed.” A suddenly exhausted Lucy proposed.

“Yes, it would be best to get the rest we need for tomorrow.” Erza added.

Vader observed as everyone hurried the preparations for sleep. The girls shared the bed, while the boys laid out pads with blankets on the floor to lie upon. The blue cat situated himself next to Natsu on the ground. The light lacrima in the lamps dimmed out, putting the room into a state of night darkness.

Vader remained in his position, for he hasn’t been concerned about the needs of the flesh since his very creation. He never had experienced the practice of ‘sleep’, and nor he ever will.

What he did instead was escape this physical, into his powerful domain. He spent much time over his existence in this arena, focusing on his hate, and in turn, his strength. His whirlpools of despair and howling tornados of pain scattered throughout the hellish domain. Rivers of burning rage striped the landscape.

All the mages fell into deep slumber, all save for Vader. He would remain there sitting, alert, awake.

Even until the early morning, when the blazing sun began to rise.

And with it, the sparks of violence will ignite the flames of war.  


End file.
